Assuefatto
by Lukk
Summary: E’ perversione pura, Bellatrix. E l’abbandono di qualsiasi razionalità umana. La predilezione dell’istinto animale, la liberazione da ogni regola morale, etica, civile."


Ah.. l'intensa pace del mio studio. Il mio piccolo regno personale. Il rifugio dalla mediocrità umana, dalle futili preoccupazioni giornaliere, dalle richieste idiote di mio figlio e i lamenti petulanti di mia moglie.

Pace.

Una pace che non può essere distrutta. Una pace intramontabile, incancellabile.

Solo un enorme cataclisma potrebbe distogliermi dalla contemplazione dei miei numerosi libri, dalla polverosa bellezza che emanano.

Un enorme cataclisma.

Per questo, quando sento la porta aprirsi prepotentemente e abbattersi sul muro, mi preoccupo.

_Nera che picchia forte, che butta giù le porte._

E faccio bene, a preoccuparmi, perché Bellatrix ha appena varcato la soglia del mio paradiso, rendendolo all'istante un inferno.

"Lucius."

"Bella."

Folle.. follia pura. Un pericolo costante, una bomba pronta ad esplodere. Ecco che cos'è Bellatrix. Le movenze di un felino, di un predatore pronto ad attaccarti alla gola. Una bellezza che ti toglie il fiato e ti ipnotizza.

_Nera di malasorte, che ammazza e passa oltre._

Non è un pericolo comune. Non ti suscita repulsione. Non è il desiderio di fuggire che ti suscita dentro.

E' il pericolo del sublime, il suo, quel pericolo che ti attrae nella sua maestosità. E' la malsana ed inopportuna attrazione che crea la forza improvvisa di un uragano, o il devastante potere del fuoco.

Ti ipnotizza.

Uno sguardo e ti rende suo, schiavo, incapace di agire come vorresti.

_E il tumulto del cielo ha sbagliato momento._

"Cosa sei, un topo di biblioteca, Lucius?"

Risate, risate. Non sa far altro che ridere ed urlare, Bellatrix. Una risata sguaiata che ti fa accapponare la pelle nella sua insensatezza.

"Stavo lavorando, Bella. Cosa vuoi?"

Si avvicina. Oh, come vorrei potermi allontanare! Non distolgo lo sguardo da quegli occhi che mi fissano, atterrito dalla scintilla di pazzia che vi intravedo. Ma rimango immobile.

Infila una mano nel mantello e ne tira fuori un paio di forbici grosse, appuntite, affilate. Un ghigno sul volto di porcellana.

"Mi dai i tuoi capelli, Lucius?"

La guardo, basito.

E' spiazzante, spiazzante ogni volta che la incontro.

"Sei impazzita, Bella?"

_Acqua che non si aspetta, altro che benedetta._

"Oh, andiamo Lucius, non fare il guastafeste, solo una ciocca."

"Metti via quelle forbici Bellatrix, e frena la tua pazzia."

Ancora, un'altra risata. Io non ci vedo nulla di divertente. Ho visto il suo sguardo. Ho visto la sua lingua passare lasciva sulle sue labbra.

Io lo so come vanno a finire queste cose. Sono anni che cerco di combattere questa maledetta situazione, ed anni che Bellatrix manda in frantumi tutti i miei sforzi.

_Acqua che spacca il monte, che affonda terra e monte._

La vedo mentre si avvicina. Qualcuno potrebbe scambiarlo per un sorriso, ma io so che è un ghigno estremamente sadico quello che le si dipinge sulle labbra, consapevole che sarà sempre e comunque lei a vincere la nostra personale battaglia.

"Se proprio non vuoi.. Volevo riscuotere in un modo diverso Lucius, questo mese. Era solo per non metterti ancora in imbarazzo."

Alzo un sopracciglio, senza afferrare fino in fondo il senso delle sue parole. Il labbro mi si arriccia per l'irritazione quando la vedo sedersi sulla mia scrivania, davanti a me, con assai poco riguardo verso le mie carte.

"Riscuotere?"

_Non lo deve sapere, che è venuta per me, che è arrivata da un'ora._

E ride.

"Andiamo Lucius, pensi davvero che il mio silenzio sia un dono disinteressato?"

"Bellatrix.."

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius… mia sorella non si merita tutto questo, no? Sei veramente un cattivo marito, Lucius. E un cattivo padre.."

Non posso fare a meno di notare quanto siano lunghe e folte le sue ciglia nere, mentre le sbatte con aria innocente.

"Bellatrix.."

"No, non dire niente. Non serve parlare, mio buon Mangiamorte."

Apre le gambe, lentamente, ma inesorabilmente. Sono contento che oggi abbia indossato una lunga veste nera, o non sarei stato padrone delle mie azioni ancora così a lungo.

_Acqua di spilli fitti, dal cielo e dai soffitti._

"Bellatrix.."

"Ssshh.. ah-ah. Non devi parlare. Compra ancora il mio silenzio, Lucius."

Le sue dita artigliano impietose i miei capelli, mentre le sue unghie affondano dolorosamente nella mia cute.

E' perversione pura, Bellatrix.

E l'abbandono di qualsiasi razionalità umana.

La predilezione dell'istinto animale, la liberazione da ogni regola morale, etica, civile. E' un immenso profumo di libertà, quello che sprigiona, la sicurezza che niente di ciò che farai verrà giudicato in alcun modo.

E come resistere ad un richiamo del genere? Come resistere ad un richiamo di Madre Natura in persona?

E il mio collo e la mia schiena non hanno bisogno della pressione delle mani di Bellatrix per piegarsi.

E mentre il mio volto si nasconde tra le voluttuose ed indecenti pieghe del vestito di Bellatrix, penso a quanto sono sciocco.

La verità è che io non voglio che tutto questo finisca, perché mi rende libero.

_Sta sognando del mare, quando ingorga gli anfratti, si ritira e risale._

Ride anche mentre la passione ci travolge, Bellatrix.

Ride, mentre mandiamo all'aria il mio studio, ride, mi guarda e ride, mi graffia e ride, mi morde e ride.

Mi intrappola, mi artiglia, mi sottomette.

Non è una battaglia equa. Non posso vincere. E' una furia, un splendida, indomabile furia.

_E il lenzuolo si gonfia sul cavo dell'onda, e la lotta si fa scivolosa e profonda._

E non si stanca mai. Io mi ritrovo a terra, tutte le volte, sfinito ed ansimante, incapace di proseguire oltre. E Bellatrix mi schernisce, mi deride, ma io le sorrido. In quei momenti, nonostante tutto, quasi le voglio bene. Sono l'unico uomo che vuole. L'unico, dice, che è degno di essere toccato da lei, a parte l'Oscuro Signore.

Mi sento euforico come un bambino, quando mi racconta, sebbene raramente, queste cose.

Ah! L'assurda vanità dell'essere!

_Si risveglia la vita, che si prende per mano, a battaglia finita._

Si accende una di quelle sue terribili e puzzolenti sigarette oppiate, che le rubano quel poco di cervello che le è rimasto.

La guardo, vagamente schifato ed irritato dall'odore che sprigionano.

Larghe volute di fumo annebbiano il mio angolo di pace. Ex angolo di pace.

"Perché non smetti di fumare, Bellatrix?"

Mi guarda, sprezzante, come se avessi posto la più stupida delle domande.

"Perché sono assuefatta, Lucius"

"A maggior ragione, dovresti.."

Mi interrompe con uno sbuffo di irritazione, ma quando mi volto a guardarla sul suo volto c'è nuovamente un ghigno sadico.

"Perché continui a venire a letto con me, Lucius?"

Sto zitto. E capisco. Sono assuefatto.

Forse dovrei iniziare a fumare anch'io.

_Acqua che ha fatto sera, che adesso si ritira._

Si alza, rivestendosi, ed apre la porta.

"A presto, stallone."

Non rispondo, ma la guardo andar via. Pazza. La sento salutare, con voce squillante ed una sfacciata giovialità, sua sorella. Mia moglie. Che, ignara di tutto, le chiede se vuole fermarsi a prendere il the.

Sfacciata.

Accetta.

Sospiro, preparandomi a trascorrere un'ora tutt'altro che facile.

"Lucius! Il the è pronto!"

Ah, Narcissa. Con che coraggio ancora ti guardo in volto?

Bellatrix è seduta al suo posto, sul divano, con Narcissa a fianco. Sul volto ha un'espressione estremamente divertita. E soddisfatta.

Rabbrividisco. So di non potermi fidare di lei.

Cauto, prendo la mia tazza e mi siedo sulla poltrona davanti a loro.  
Sorseggio il mio the, senza curarmi della sua temperatura ed ustionandomi le labbra e la lingua.

"Com'è tutta questa fretta Lucius? Non hai finito di.. lavorare?"

Perché, perché non chiude la bocca? Come fa a sedere ancora accanto a sua sorella?

_Bassa sfila tra la gente come un'innocente che non c'entra niente._

La ignoro. Mi rivolgo a Narcissa.

"Draco non è ancora tornato?"

"No, ma penso che a momenti sarà qui."

"Sapete, a volte mi chiedo come sarebbe se fosse mio."

Si intromette nel discorso con voce squillante, fastidiosa. Vuole essere a tutti i costi ascoltata.

Mia moglie le rivolge un sorriso indulgente, posando la mano sul suo braccio.

"Ma perché tu e Rodolphus non fate un figlio, Bella?"

Un'altra terribile risata. Uno sguardo maligno verso di me, un sorriso mellifluo a mia sorella.

"Mi hai frainteso, Cissy. Mi chiedevo come sarebbe se fosse figlio mio e di Lucius."

Silenzio. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, nascondendo il mio volto nella tazza, e finendo con un sorso la bevanda.

Quando riporto lo sguardo sulla scena, Narcissa ha ancora un sorriso incerto sulle labbra.

_Sente l'acqua che scende, dai vestiti incollati, da ogni gelo di pelle._

"Bene. Vi ringrazio per il the. Ora devo andare.. immagino che abbiate molte cose di cui parlare. Salutatemi Draco."

Un breve inchino, un'altra risata, e la sua ombra già si dilegua dalla porta.

Guardo Narcissa, lievemente preoccupato.

"Tua sorella è pazza, lo sai?"

Ha un'espressione confusa, Narcissa. Ma Bellatrix è così. Spiazzante, spiazzante ogni volta che la incontri.

_Fredda come un dolore, dolcenera senza cuore._


End file.
